The current industry standard in satellite latch valves calls for the use of solenoids and magnets to hold the valve in either the open or closed position. The use of solenoids and magnets presents a number of inherent problems in satellite applications. One problem is the large amount of power required and consumed to overpower the latching mechanism and reverse the position of the valve. Such large power consumption is especially undesirable in satellite applications, because electrical power is limited. Another problem associated with latch valves that use solenoids and magnets is the magnetic field output of the latch valve due to possible effects of the satellite operation.
In addition, a permanent magnet is typically used in solenoid valves to allow these devices to open and close and remain in a desired set position. A permanent magnet is undesirable in satellite applications because satellite guidance systems use magnetic sensors to determine the position of the satellite. The relatively large problematic magnetic fields produced by the use of the latch valve(s) must be accounted for when calibrating the guidance systems of the satellite.
Current latch valves are also heavy, often weighing in excess of 5 pounds. This extra weight greatly increases the cost of getting the associated satellite into orbit.
Present latch valve are often susceptible to defects and/or malfunctions after a large number of cycles.
There is a need in the art for an apparatus that overcomes the above-described problems associated with the use of servo latch valves that have solenoids and magnets.